


Step by Step

by ChihayaSanzenin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonds, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, One-Sided Relationship, Plot Twists, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihayaSanzenin/pseuds/ChihayaSanzenin
Summary: All his life, alpha Yuri Plisetsky never thought he'd fallen in love. Of course, he just had to fall for the  beta Yuuri Katsuki because life was simply unfair. Oh, joy. But what happens when Yuri finds the Japanese skater lying on the floor and having... his heat!? What!? All of a sudden, the two skaters are stuck in a bond that was never meant to be and Yuri starts praying to the heavens that Viktor wouldn't kill him for stealing his fiance.





	1. Chapter 1

This story's about a young boy's first love. That young boy happened to be Yuri Plisetsky, a promising figure skater from Russia.

Yuri has never been good at expressing his feelings. No, not at all. The only ways he knew how to express them were through punches, kicks, and angry shouts.

Many people were intimidated and terrified of this little Russian tiger, but there were a few who knew him too well and were fond of his fiery spirit.

One of them was a Japanese piglet named Yuuri Katsuki who was also a figure skater. Yuuri, as much as Yuri hated to admit it, was the Russian boy's first love.

He didn't know how he fell in love with this fatso, this snot-nosed weakling, this terribly incompetent skater, but he did. The piglet was also engaged to Viktor Nikiforov, a worldwide famous Russian skater and five time consecutive GPF gold medalist.

Fate was so fucking cruel.

Not only that, but Yuri was sixteen and the Japanese piglet was twenty-four. They were quite far apart in age. And as expected, the katsudon-lover treated him like a child, which Yuri hated with a passion.

He couldn't understand why he felt this way about the Japanese man. Yuri was an alpha and katsudon was a beta and alphas didn't usually go pining for betas, but there was something about Yuuri that enthralled him.

The piggy was no omega.

Omegas were so rare. They were like treasures. Anyone mated to an omega were considered so fucking lucky because of the omegas' alluring beauty and rarity.

But Yuuri allured him like omega pheromones allured alphas, making him into an incoherent mess.

He felt so pathetic. And vulnerable. And disgusting.

Yuri always thought he was never one for love. At least, the love that annoying couples had. He just thought it didn't suit his image.

He fell for the Japanese piglet anyway.

Maybe he should have acted sooner. If he did, maybe the katsudon would have fallen for him instead of Viktor. It was too late now. The first time he met Yuuri, he shouted at his face. He didn't actually mean to shout at him.

In fact, he thought he could cheer the piggy up, but no. As expected of Yuri, who had trouble expressing his true feelings, he ended up insulting the... ugh... object of his affections.

He didn't know that the Japanese skater's dog had died that day. Which was also the reason why he flubbed the previous Grand Prix Final, ending up sixth.

Wow, Yuri felt savage and plain stupid. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Though, his pride wouldn't ever let him admit that to anyone.

When will be the day that he wasn't spitting insults at his crush's face and actually start being nice to the guy? Apparently, not very soon.

Today was just like every other day when he was with Yuuri. Well, that was what Yuri thought. Today was the day when something big happened. Something that affected his relationship with Yuri. Something that turned both of their worlds upside down.

"Hey, Yurio," it was the piglet. The raven-haired man was wearing a warm and welcoming smile as he skated over to him.

'Fuck,' Yuri thought, gritting his teeth. 'Why does he have to do that?'

"The name's Yuri," the blond growled, glaring at the Japanese. "Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?"

Yuuri blinked at him and smiled sheepishly, pressing his index fingers together. A habit which Yuri thought was absolutely girly yet absolutely suited the pig. "I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. "It's j-just that...since our names a-are so similar, it's kinda a-awkward to call you... uhm... well... by your name."

"Tch," the Russian clenched his jaw and turned away. "How annoying. It's all your fault everyone's calling me by that stupid nickname."

"E-Eh!?" the brunet exclaimed, wide-eyed and frantic. "B-B-But-"

"Ah, shut up, will you?" Yuri snapped, a growl bubbling in his throat. "You're so annoying!" he said before gliding away from the confused Japanese skater.

Their exchange wasn't all that special. It happened very often. What happened after that was ultimately shocking. After skating practice, Yuri went straight to the bathroom, which he discovered exploded with a sweet and intoxicating scent.

Yuri was still too young to know what it was. He, lured in by the sweet citrus smell, found Yuuri lying on the floor, his face flushed and sweaty.

The Russian teen's first instincts were to rush over and to help the fallen male, but realizing that the scent actually came from katsudon, he made a shocking discovery.

The piglet was an omega. An _unbonded_ omega. Why the hell was katsudon still unmated!? He was engaged to Viktor!

Maybe the piggy wanted to wait until marriage or maybe Viktor was just an incompetent alpha. Yuri would pick the latter, only because he felt the urge to insult the older alpha's being, but the former seemed to be more probable.

The next thing that happened was purely unintentional. Because before Yuri knew it, his teeth were digging into the Japanese's neck, leaving a large bite mark on the brunet's nape.

_Shit._

Yuuri, though, didn't seem to mind. The man even wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck and buried his face into crook of the teen's neck. No, he didn't mind at all. In fact, the fucking male omega seemed to be pleased. It was probably because he was in heat and in need of an alpha, but _SHIT!_

_FUCK!_

Viktor was going to kill him!

He had actually bonded with another alpha's omega! Not just any omega, he was now mates with his crush!

"Y-Yurio?" the omega murmured drunkenly to his ear, causing shivers to run down the blond's spine. Yuri could feel his blood rushing to face.

"Fucking hell, katsudon," the blond hissed, gritting his teeth and trying to keep himself controlled. Jesus, the omega's scent powerful, making it so fucking difficult for him to contain his self-control. "Why aren't you on suppressants!?" he tore himself away from the older male and looked at Yuuri in the eyes.

The expression on his face was utterly distracting. Katsudon was staring at him longingly and almost pleadingly. It's as if... As if he wanted to-

"Yurio, I-I w-want... I _want_ you," the brunet spoke, blinking his eyes innocently as if the request was anything but sexual. Yuri never thought he'd see the day that Yuuri would plead for him to take him. "Please, Yurio..."

Yuri felt his face heating up and his alpha instincts trying to kick in. "N-No way!" he snapped at the brunet only to regret doing so when the omega's eyes welled up with tears. "Y-You're not yourself right now! I'm going to do anything to you while you're... while you're in _this condition!_ "

" _It hurts, Yurio... It hurts so much.._." the omega whimpered, tears streaming down his flushed face, looking absolutely submissive and ready to wholly submit.

"Fuck," Yurio cursed, racking his brain for something - anything - anything he could do to help Yuuri, but he was an alpha! He barely knew anything about omegas! "What do you want me to do?"

"...no... kn... ot..." the Japanese male whispered weakly, his hands trembling as they reached out to the blond's face.

"What?" Yuri spat, furrowing his brows. "I don't underst-"

"Knot... Yurio," the brunet choked, cupping the Russian's cheeks. "...want... knot..."

Yuri's face turned a bright red color as the blond registered the male's words. With those words, he knew, it was impossible for him to contain himself any longer. He was at his limit.

The Russian skater crashed their lips together and pinned the male to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the fact that death was awaiting him in the form of a soon-to-be-pissed Viktor Nikiforov for stealing- Well, it wasn't actually stealing.

What happened was purely an accident! Anyway, despite the fact that he was probably going to die at a young age, Yuri, in all sixteen years of his life, had never felt this overwhelmed.

He was mated to Yuuri Katsuki, the object of his affections, the one he'd admired for so long.

Never mind that one stupid beta who walked in on them in the middle of something ('ll leave it up to your imagination). Was sixteen such a young age?

Whatever. _Screw that._ Yuri didn't care about age. There were some people his age who were quite promiscuous. So if they could do whatever the hell they want, Yuri could, too.

His parents didn't question his decisions. No, he made decisions on his own. He was an alpha and his parents were proud of that fact. They would often mention how happy they would be if he were to find a mate.

If they met Yuuri Katsuki, surely, they'd be very proud of him and they would praise him, however, Yuri couldn't completely rejoice over this because the katsudon was already engaged, and he would be accused of stealing another alpha's partner.

But the two them, he and katsudon, knew the truth. That this bond, sadly, meant nothing at all. It was a mistake.

Even so, they couldn't simply break it because it would kill them both. Breaking a bond was unheard of. No one in their right mind would ever dare to break a bond.

_It was a death wish._

"Oh, god," it was the katsudon. The brunet was clutching his hair, eyes wide open and filled with tears. "This can't be," he whispered, horrified. The omega shoved the alpha teen off of him and cowered away from him.

Yuri dusted himself off and stood up, keeping a stony expression. "It's been done," he said firmly. "And what's done can't be undone."

"No!" The Japanese sobbed, burying his face in his hands. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I can't- We can't-"

"What do you expect me to do!?" The blond Russian spat, causing the older male to squeak and flinch away from him. "There's nothing we can do!"

"This bond is an accident!" Yuuri yelled, tears streaming down his contorted face. "I can't be mated to you!"

His words struck the usually fiery teen like knives. Sure, he knew he didn't have a chance with the stupid Japanese skater, but hearing those words crushed every bit of hope he had on having even the slightest of chance with his first love.

Of course, he didn't have a chance. How could he even stand a chance against Viktor? The man was older, mature, talented, famous, and respected by people around the world.

Yuri was nothing more than a hot-headed teenager with a foul mouth. Everyone probably saw him as arrogant and immature. The katsudon couldn't possibly see him as a potential partner.

The teen gritted his teeth. "Well, unfortunately for you," he growled, narrowing his eyes upon the teary-eyed brunet. "You'll just have to accept it. Besides, whose fault is it, anyway!? Isn't it yours!?" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the omega. "If you had been a more competent omega, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

Yuri swallowed hard, inhaling sharply as he realized what he'd just said. Guilt gnawed his heart as he watched the omega broke into tears again, the alpha feeling as though he'd just stomped all over the older male's being.

"Look," Yuri started only to be cut off as the omega started shouting at him.

"It's not my fault my heat came earlier than expected!" the male cried loudly. "I never wanted this to happen in the first place! I've done nothing wrong, yet I still get blamed for everything!"

Yuri could only look away, ashamed, unable to look at the man in the eyes. No matter what, he was always going to hurt the one he loved, huh? All he could ever do was spill insults after insults after insults.

"I..." The teen took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, bowing his head, his blond hair curtaining his face. "If I could break the bond without any risks, I would've done it immediately, but we're both aware that it isn't possible. We can try to make this work out, though. It won't be easy, but-"

Yuuri creased his forehead. "But I-"

"You don't want to," the blond muttered softly. "I know. I know what you're thinking. We just don't belong to each other. Yes, I agree." The words took him a lot of courage to say and they left a bitter taste in his mouth. "It's Viktor you want, right?"

A dark blush bloomed on the Japanese male's face at the mention of the legendary skater, the person that he admired and loved so much.

There was no denying it. Anyone could say that the man was so in love with Viktor just by seeing the look in Yuuri's eyes whenever they were laid upon the Russian man.

His eyes would light up whenever he met Viktor's bright blue eyes which reflected the exact amount of love Yuuri had for him.

It was absolutely sickening.

Yuri knew a lot about their love life because Viktor could never stop yapping.

To think that the katsudon, who broke so easily at the slightest amount of hurtful words, who worried and panicked over the smallest things, would actually have the courage to buy a ring for Viktor.

Everybody knew how anxious Yuuri was, but things have changed during his time with Viktor. He became more and more confident.

There was no doubt about it. The two were right for each other.

"I'm afraid I'll be making a few changes, then," the blond announced. The omega stared at him in confusion. The young alpha walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and crushed his mouth against his in a bruising kiss.

Yuuri froze, stunned by the teen's straightforwardness. He was too stunned that he was unable to react to the kiss and stared dazedly at the teen as the blond broke away from the kiss.

"You _will_ fall for me, Yuuri Katsuki," the alpha declared. His words were so confident and sure, no hints of doubt at all.

He didn't wish, he didn't hope, he didn't think, he didn't believe - he _knew._ He just knew that somehow Yuuri will fall in love with him.


End file.
